Recurring Themes
Below is a list of recurring themes that appear throughout the archived podcast episodes. Orc in Boot-cut Jeans Description: Appearances: Episode 1: Aphrodite's Labyrinth, Episode 2: Paragons of Truth, Episode 4: The Ramen Baka, Episode 8: The Throne Zone, Episode 18: The Farm Report Ben Description: A very tiny man who lives in an upside down trash can with a tiny little door on it who untangles hoses for a living. Ben only eats at Wendy's, throwing away the buns of burgers and leaving discarded bread and wrappers in his wake to mark his presence. Drives a 1999 GMC Sonoma. Appearances: Episode 6: So I Wrote a Thing, Episode 13: The Witching Hour Terre Haute, Indiana Description: Appearances: Episode 8: The Throne Zone, Episode 13: The Witching Hour, Episode 18: The Farm Report Chili Description: Chili and the "Chili Shirt" are commonly referenced, often to highlight how gross the hosts are and how they often smell like chili or wear a white t-shirt stained with chili in places that wouldn't be appropriate. Appearance: Episode 8: The Throne Zone, Episode 11: The Content Cast, Episode 14: Wine Moms The Albino Twins from the Matrix Description: The Albino Twins first appear in the Matrix sequel, the Matrix: Reloaded, and often are referenced by hosts of the show as being really cool and badass, and aspirational. Appearance: Episode 1: Aphrodite's Labyrinth, Episode 2: Paragons of Truth, Episode 4: The Ramen Baka, Episode 7: The American Stream, Episode 9: The Paradigm Shift, Episode 14: Wine Moms. Salisbury Steak Description: Not the stupidest food ever, and not completely disgusting. Really delicious food that makes you jack off more. Appearance: Episode 9: The Paradigm Shift, Episode 18: The Farm Report Skeletons Description: Typical cartoon skeletons that clack clack, drink beer that falls out of their ribs because they don't have stomachs, make skeleton puns, and wear top hats. Appearance: Episode 13: The Witching Hour, Episode 18: The Farm Report Uncle Rick Description: Uncle Rick makes a mean kombucha, and has his own bible. Described as a "Rust-Belt Shaman" and is the only one who can keep the Branson Boys in line. Appearance: Episode 2: Paragons of Truth, Episode 6: So, I Wrote a Thing, Episode 18: The Farm Report Beer30 Beer30 is a brand of beer with the slogan "It's legally beer". Appearance: Episode 13: The Witching Hour, Episode 18: The Farm Report Mr. Bean Rowan Atkinson/Mr. Bean is referred to repeatedly on the show Miller High Life Description: The preferred drink of the E1 boys. Rachel Dolezal Description: A media personality born a white woman but identifies as black despite having no African American ancestry. A genius who is right about everything. Kendra Lust, Riley Reid, Mia Khalifa Description: Porn actresses oft mentioned Green M&M Description: Numerous characters on the show are sexually attracted to the Green M&M. Dr. Yinz Llubjana Description: A scientist that immigrated to America from Russia after the collapse of his alma mater Moscow Institute of Paraphysics and got employed into the private sector at Dundas Industries in Terre Haute, Indiana. Now he is considered an international super villain and mad scientist on the run around the world after stealing uranium said to power a portal that he theorizes that bring the Orcs that reside in the center of the Earth to the surface. Razer Death Adder Description: A gaming mouse; the preferred and necessary peripheral for all true gamers. Fentanyl Description: The coolest, hippest, drug and totally not a lethal horse tranquilizer =